Two Saiyans Gods,Alchemists,Homunculi,Yoma,Busty Shinobi Girls! Oh My!
by Corey19
Summary: The Saiyans Warriors named Goku and Vegeta are in two different universes thanks to there fight. Can Goku survive in world filled with Alchemy and Homunculi? And can Vegeta survive in a world filled with busty shinobi girls and yoma? Of they can but read it anyway! Rated M for Swearing,Sexual Content,Violence,Gore,and Ecchi(Adopted)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a Fullmetal Alchemist:Brotherhood,Dragon Ball Z,and Senran Kagura story**

 **Goku will go to the Fullmetal Alchemist:Brotherhood Universe and Vegeta will go the Senran Kagura Universe**

 **Goku and Vegeta will have** Kaioken 1-Infinity,Super Saiyan 1-6,Legendary Super Saiyan 1-6,Super Saiyan God 1-6,Super Saiyan Blue 1-6,Super Saiyan Rose 1-6,Super Saiyan Purple 1-6,Super Saiyan White 1-6,Golden Form,True Legendary Super Saiyan 1-6,True Legendary Ssj God 1-6,True Legendary Ssj Blue 1-6,True Legendary Ssj Rose 1-6,True Legendary Ssj Purple 1-6,True Legendary Ssj White 1-6,True Legendary Golden Form,Ultra Super Saiyan 1-6,Ultra Legendary Super Saiyan 1-6,Ultra Ssj God 1-6,Ultra Ssj Blue 1-6,Ultra Ssj Rose 1-6,Ultra Ssj Purple 1-6,Ultra Ssj White 1-6,Ultra Golden Form,Perfected Super Saiyan 1-6,Perfected Legendary Super Saiyan 1-6,Perfected Ssj God 1-6,Perfected Ssj Blue 1-6,Perfected Ssj Rose 1-6,Perfected Super Saiyan Purple 1-6,Perfected Ssj White 1-6,Perfected Golden Form,Master Ultra Instinct,Ultra Instinct(Omen),Mystic Form

 **Goku and Vegeta Power Level is:**

 **Base Form-through the other forms High Multi Omniverses Level+**

 **But their power levels when they surpassed is**

 **Goku Base Form(Suppressed) Large Building Level+**

 **Vegeta Base Form(Suppressed) Multi City Block Level**

 **Know I don't if I gonna give Goku and Vegeta harem or not so...I'm gonna think about it**

 **Pairings:Edward x Winry,Alphonse x May Chang,Roy x Riza,Ling Yao x Le Fan,and others**

 **This takes place after 999 Octillion years after Gt,Before Ed and Al was born,and after the Ninja Flash anime**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

* * *

Dragon Ball Universe

We see two Saiyan Gods fighting

Goku was in Super Saiyan Blue 2 and he was wearing the gi from end of Dragon Ball Z

Vegeta was Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x123456789015 and he was wearing the clothes from the end of Dragon Ball Z

"This has been a fun fight Kakarot."Vegeta said with his arms crossed"But let end this."

"Hehehe this have been a fun fight but yeah I agree let end this."Goku said

As he and Vegeta charge at each other and their fists collide making the Omniverses shake as they collide

But then a portal appear cause lf the power of the Saiyans was releasing

"What the?!"Goku said in surprised

"The fuck is this?!"Vegeta said in surprised as well

As the portal start dragging then in and it was successful

Sending Goku to the Fullmetal Alchemist:Brotherhood Universe and sending Vegeta to the Senran Kagura Universe

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Peace Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with another chapter**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

* * *

Fullmetal Alchemist:Brotherhood Universe

We see Goku in the Elrics house

On a bed asleep

With Trisha and Hohenheim beside him

"Honey...what happen to him?"Trisha asked her husband while rubbing her belly

"I don't know Trisha. I just found in this condition."Hohenheim answered

Goku eyes started to slowly open up

"He getting up."Trisha said

When Goku fully open up his eyes

He got up and start examining the area

Then he spotted a pregnant woman and a man

"Um...excuse me but where I am?"Goku asked

"You're in Resembool, Amestirs."Hohenheim

"Resembool huh? I never heard of this place but I guess reason why I'm in different universe since I don't sense ki in the atmosphere and the power levels."Goku thought

"So what your name sir?"Trisha asked

"Well my name is Son Goku but call me Goku for short."Goku answered

"I see...well my name Hohenheim and this is my lovely wife Trisha."Hohenheim said

"Nice to meet you two."Goku said as he get out the bed and held his hand out

Hohenheim shake his hand but he was shocked to feel immensely godly power surging through Goku hand

"This power...it unbelievable. He can't be human."Hohenheim thought

The two stop shaking hands

Hohenheim was still shocked from feeling Goku power

"So Goku do you have place to stay and what with the monkey tail?"Trisha asked

"Well no I don't have a place to stay and the tail...I was born with it."Goku said

Trisha and Hohenheim was shocked at this

"He was born with a monkey tail?!"They thought

"Well that...interesting."Hohenheim said

"Hehehehe well I'm sorry to weird y'all out but it the truth."Goku said while scratching his head

"There no need to apologize...you was born with the tail and you didn't ask for it."Trisha said

Hohenheim nods in agreement

"Well guys I'm going to train now."Goku said as head towards the door and he open the door "See y'all later."

"Bye Goku."Trisha said

"See you later Goku."Hohenheim said

Goku left the house and he fly away

"I wonder how Vegeta doing."Goku thought

* * *

Meanwhile with Vegeta

Vegeta was in bed asleep

Then Vegeta got up and examine the room he was in

"Alright...where the fuck I am?!"Vegeta shouted

"Ah. You're awake."Someone said

Vegeta turn around to see Daidouji and Kiriya

"Where I am? And who the hell are you two?"Vegeta questioned

"Calm down now. My name is Kiriya and this is my student Daidouji."Kiriya answered"And you're in Hanzo Academy Infirmary."

"Hanzo Academy huh?"Vegeta thought"Looks like I'm in a different universe. Since the power levels are low and I since no Ki in the atmosphere."

"So what your name?"Daidouji asked

"The name Vegeta."Vegeta said"Just Vegeta, but anyway how I got here?"

"Well..."Kiriya said

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Today was a beautiful day_

 _The sun was shining and the birds chirping_

 _Kiriya and Daidouji was sitting outside_

 _Talking the incident that happened recently at the Hebijo Academy_

 _That was until they see a portal open up and see a man with weird spikey hair and a monkey tail._

 _"What was that?!"Daidouji said_

 _"I don't know but we have to check it out."Kiriya said_

 _Daidouji nodded in agreement_

 _As they ran towards the man_

* * *

A _few minutes later_

 _They finally made it towards the man_

 _They see in a 53 ft crater_

 _They see cuts,bruises,and blood on him_

 _"Is he alive?"Daidouji asked_

 _"I don't know...but he look likes he need medical attention now."Kiriya said as he jump down the crater with Daidouji_

 _They check his heartbeat and his heart is still beating_

 _"He alive."Daidouji said"But he does need medical attention because of his injuries."_

 _"Right. Let take him back to the academy so we can nurse him back to health."_

 _Daidouji nodded in agreement_

 _As they pick him up_

 _And they was shocked to see how heavy he was but they ignored it and carried him back to the academy_

 _And then Vegeta wounds start healing but they haven't noticed it_

* * *

Flashback ended

"...And that how you got here."Kiriya said

"I see."Vegeta said

"I'm indeed in another universe."Vegeta thought"So Kakarot is in another universe to since I don't sense his power level here either. But instead I sense his power level in another universe."

Vegeta thoughts was interrupted by a voice

"We're back sensei."A voice said

Then five girls came in the room

They all was wearing Hanzo Academy uniforms

"Oh hey girls."Kiriya said

The girls then noticed Vegeta in the bed

"Who is that sensei?"A girl with pink hair said

"Oh that Vegeta he new here..introduce yourselves to him."Kiriya said

"Name Asuka it a pleasure to meet you."

"Asuka huh? She has very high potential to be stronger than the others in here."Vegeta thought

"Hey there handsome name Katsugari and I hope we get along very well."

"My saiyan instincts is telling me to be very cautious around her."The Saiyan Omni God thought

"Name Yagyuu it nice to meet you."

"She seems to be very protective of the pinkie in here."Vegeta thought as he see how close the two was

"Name Hibari and I hope we can play together sometimes."

"Wait a minute...she expect me to play with her sometimes...what the fuck!"The Saiyan thought

"It very nice to meet you Vegeta...my name Ikaruga and I'm the class president of this class."

"Class president huh? This should be interesting."The Saiyan God thought

"Well it nice meet of you all."Vegeta said as he got up from the bed and stand up and let his tail off his waist

The girls was shocked and bewildered when they saw his tail

"Um...why you have a tail?"Hibari asked

"Cause I was born with this tail."Vegeta said with his arms crossed

"Well this weird."Asuka thought

"Although the tail he has makes him somehow makes him more handsome."Katsugari thought

"Anyway...I wish to challenge you five into a spar."Vegeta said

The five was shocked

"But we just meet you."Ikaruga said

"And why do you want us to spar with you Mister Vegeta?"Hibari asked

"I want to test your strength cause I know y'all aren't normal students."Vegeta said

The girls including Daidouji and Kiriya was shocked and surprised that Vegeta know that wasn't any ordinary students

"H-how did you know?"Daidouji asked

"I tell you after the spar."Vegeta said

"Fine we spar with you."Asuka said

"But don't underestimate us."Katsugari said while cracking her knuckles

"Let take this outside."Ikaruga said

Everyone nodded in agreement

As they headed outside

* * *

 **Done!**

 **In the next chapter Goku will be training in another galaxy and meet King Bradley and the Rockbells and maybe meet the Homunculus and Father and Vegeta will spar with the Hanzo students and meet Rin and maybe meet the other schools**

 **I still haven't decided yet but anyway**

 **Peace Out!**


	3. Up for adoption

**So I'm putting this up for adoption.**

 **I lost interest in this story.**

 **Pm me if you want to adopt this story**

 **And I hope this will done better by someone else**

 **Peace Out.**


	4. Adopted

**This story has been adopted by Goku Black.**


End file.
